1011 Moments of Everyone Else
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Oh yeah, everyone else. This oughta get interesting...
1. Pierce, Manny, and a Balloon

**A/N: I couldn't resist any longer. I know I've fallen on the backburner with a lot of my stuff, but now that I'm wrapping up most of my older works, you deserve this. "1011 Moments of Everyone Else"! Oh yeah, you'll love this one. Kevin, Ben, Gwen, and Julie will show up frequently, but these will be centered on everyone else. And yeah, I do mean a 1011 moments. Picked for a reason. See if you can figure it out ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

* * *

Manny charged into the Rustbucket, a balloon in his two upper hands. "Pierce!" he called, hoping his friend would show up somewhere. He had already searched all of Bellwood. Except for the RV. In retrospect, he probably should've looked there first.

"What is it?" asked Pierce, picking himself out of the passenger seat from a nap to look at the crimson Tetramand. Then he spotted the balloon. "Oh, god…"

"You're the only one I know that has long enough hair to do this with!" Manny charged forward and grabbed Pierce's arms to keep him from protesting. Then he rubbed the balloon on his friend's black and white mop of hair, making it static-y and he started laughing.

"MANNY, CUT IT OUT!" Pierce thrashed but wasn't capable of freeing himself from the Tetramand's insanely strong grip. He glared at Manny for a long moment, who kept on laughing maniacally, and then thrust his spikes out of his arms and face.

The four-armed alien let go, feeling the spikes dangerously close to his hand. But he still held the balloon.

Pierce pulled out a spear-like spike from his arm and stared at Manny long and hard.

Then he popped the balloon.

"DUDE, THAT WAS THE LAST ONE!"

"And you came to me, the one who has spikes, to rub a balloon on my head." He drew his spikes back in and folded his arms across his chest, spear still in hand. "Are you stupid or something?"

Manny stood there, scratching his head, the remains of the burst balloon still in his hand. "Um… I'm going to go with the 'or something' option." He grinned.

Pierce tilted his head to one side and pulled out the long spike again. "Manny, I'm giving you five seconds to run." His eyes narrowed. "One… Two…"

"You're hair is like… frizzy, dude."

"FIVE!"

The two ran, one for his life and the other to kill the one who was running for his life.

Helen just watched them and took the five bucks that Alan held out as he lost the bet they had made. "Told ya," she said, smiling knowingly.

* * *

**A/N: Next one will be up tomorrow if I can get around to it. Review!**

**~Sky**


	2. Devin in the Basement

**A/N: Some of you were excited about the Plumber's Helpers. Let me just say this: when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. I'm not sure if all of you quite got that or not...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A four-year-old Kevin walked down the stairs. His mother had requested that he get her a drink out of the fridge in the basement. It was kept down there because it was alcohol and everyone knew how terrified of the basement he was. The whole place was utterly horrifying for him. Dark, lonely, damp... dark... Kevin really hated the dark.

So he put on a brave face and headed down, clinging onto the railing attached to the wall to keep his balance. He really didn't want to fall. The stairs were steep and the floor was concrete. He hated falling down stairs.

The shadows seemed to jump out at him. His heart thundered in his chest. He just wanted to turn and run back upstairs and scream bloody murder. Kevin hated the basement.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned to go find the fridge. He wasn't tall enough to reach all the lights. They were on pull-chains and he was a horribly short child. Puberty would be kind to him later.

A shadow shifted. He spun. The light cast ghosts upon the grey concrete walls. Kevin just wanted to run. He'd probably fall up the stairs that way, but it was better than being eaten by the Boogie Man.

Shapes seemed to be morphing in the blackness, monsters coming to life before the small boy's obsidian eyes, making him more and more horrified. Not to mention the fact that he didn't even know where the dang refrigerator even was.

And a shadow jumped out at him.

He screamed bloody murder and started whacking whatever was in front of him in hopes to either fend it off or die trying.

"Kevin!" laughed Devin, ruffling his son's hair and smiling in triumph as his wife came clamoring down the stairs at full-speed to see what was wrong with her son at the sound of his terrified scream. "Good to see you're no longer afraid of the basement!"

"Devin, you made him cry," hissed his ebony-haired wife, now kneeling at Kevin's level to tend to him the way a mother should. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she stared up at her son's father. "What were you thinking?"

"He's not crying!" protested Devin, smiling proudly like he had just run a marathon and won the whole thing. "He's laughing with joy!"

Kevin cried harder. It was still dark down there. He hated the dark. And the Boogie Man.

"Devin..."

"Oh, maybe you are right... Maybe he is crying... Kevin, are you crying?"

Kevin didn't answer. Tears just spilled down his face and sobs racked his tiny, fragile body.

"Yes, I declare that he is laughing! He loves the basement!" With that, Devin charged back upstairs to the football game he had left on the tv.

"Kevin Ethan Levin, remember one thing," said the boy's mother, wiping the tear trails from his pudgy cheeks.

The boy looked to his mother expectantly, eyes wide as more tears spilled out.

"Your father is an imbecile."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Devin… Really, his accent makes this hilarious. I love Devin's accent. So review and thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	3. Alan's Applesauce

**A/N: Yes, another one. After this, I think the next one shall feature Verdona… This one: Cooper and Alan. For the record, imagine the pudgier Cooper or else it's not as funny. Well, it could be as funny, but I do prefer the cute little Coop…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Have you ever just shoved your hand in applesauce?"

Cooper had to pause at that one. A spoonful of chocolate pudding hung in the air between his mouth and the bowl for the longest moments as the blue-eyed boy raised one eyebrow. Cooper wasn't sure what to say to that exactly. He had heard Alan say a ton of weird stuff. He was just a kid like they all were, really. But he was still at that immature stage that Ben was hanging his feet in. For some reason, it didn't bother Cooper as much as he knew it should have.

"Like," started Alan, gaze clearly intent on explaining this thoroughly, "just shoving your hand in something. Imagine if we all spontaneously did things that we knew were totally wrong and that we weren't supposed to do."

"Like commit murder?" asked Cooper, eyes wide and definitely fearful.

"Noooooo," said Alan, a smirk creeping across his dark features. A wicked glimmer resonated in his eyes. "Like throwing your phone into a lake."

"Why would I throw my phone into a lake?" Cooper finally gave into the conversation and put his spoonful of pudding back into the bowl that it had come from. It was like signing his own death warrant.

"Exactly!" Alan confidently leaned back into the seat of the Rustbucket's small dining space that the two of them were sitting in. "Why would I shove my hand in applesauce?"

Once more, Cooper couldn't exactly find an answer for that one. "Umm..."

Alan leaned in again, elbows on the table like they were sharing secrets. "I wouldn't. That's exactly it. So if we're all doing things we know we shouldn't and normally wouldn't, the world would be so much more interesting."

"And a lot more people would probably be dead..." noted Cooper, once more trying to eat his pudding. He was hungry and wanted his pudding. Alan was being a major distraction to him at the current moment.

"Here." Alan eyed his applesauce for a long moment, almost like he was looking at it from a master's perspective. But it was just applesauce. Then he shoved his hand in it.

"Seriously?" asked Cooper with a quiet groan.

"Seriously." Alan smiled evilly.

Cooper ate his spoonful of pudding.

"Try it."

The blue-eyed boy nearly choked on his pudding right then and there. It was a hard thing to do, but he almost pulled it off flawlessly. "Seriously?" he asked again, staring at the half-Pyronite with disbelief written as plain as day across his pale, pasty face.

"Seriously."

With a subdued groan, Cooper reluctantly took his spoon out of the bowl of pudding and stared at it for a long moment. Then his sky-colored gaze found Alan who was clearly urging him on. And Cooper stuck his hand in the pudding.

It was mushy between his fingers. It was like sticking his hand in mud. Disgusted, Cooper looked at Alan who was smiling and snickering under his breath.

It was at that moment that Gwen chose to walk into the massive RV that the two teens were living in with the rest of the rookie team. "Hey, gu- Do I even want to know what you two are doing?"

"Nope!" Alan answered cheerfully to the auburn-haired beauty with a nice big grin on his face.

"Okaaay, then I'll just leave now..." Gwen, after one last skeptical look at the two of them, let herself back out of the Rustbucket, heels clicking against the old steps as she disappeared back out into the world of normal people.

Cooper slapped his forehead without realizing truly what he was doing; he was distracted by hating how he just looked so stupid in front of Gwen.

Alan commented, "Dude, now there's pudding all over your face..."

* * *

**A/N: I love those guys… So review? Please and thank you!**

**~Sky**


	4. Guide on How to Use a Skillet by Lily

**A/N: Rawr. Read and love it. Inspired by Luna Mrow's piece in "Those Funny Moments" entitled 'Kevin's Bacon'. It's good. Highly reccommended read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. So suck it up.**

* * *

Lily Tennyson had marched into her daughter's room to see if the girl wanted some of her famous French toast or not. The young girl's mother knew how Gwen loved French toast. It was something the girl had become a sucker for over the years. If Gwen had a single weakness, it was for her mother's French toast.

What did Lily see? She saw a strange form in her daughter's bed. It was much too big to be Gwen. Lily knew her daughter when she saw her. The bulge in the sheets was massive. It couldn't possibly be Gwen.

Lucky enough for the woman, she had brought the skillet from the kitchen with her. Reflecting, she had no idea why she had brought the skillet along. All she knew was that she had brought it and that she was now grateful for bringing it. The woman held it over one shoulder before striking it down on the figure in her daughter's bed.

A sickening _kafwham!_ came from the skillet striking what sounded like someone's skull. And it took a couple of seconds, but Kevin tumbled out from beneath the sheet of Gwen's bed.

Lily prodded the unconscious boy with the kitchen utensil. He didn't budge. "Huh," she muttered, slinging the weapon over one shoulder neatly. "Gwen, sweetie?" called the red-haired woman.

About a minute later, the Anodite emerged from the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel. "Yeah- Mom, you knocked Kevin unconscious..." Gwen's emerald eyes found her shirtless boyfriend on the floor. Her gaze became slightly worried that her mother would take it in the wrong way.

"I thought he was someone else," said Mrs. Tennyson with a small shrug, not even putting together the pieces of seeing a shirtless boy in her daughter's room. It didn't matter. She had French toast to make.

"So if it had been me, you would've knocked me unconscious with a skillet?" asked Gwen, voice almost a squeak as her eyes slightly widened. She considered how painful being whacked with a skillet could be.

"Not as far as you know," said Lily with a smug smile stretched across her face. The subject changed as quickly as dawn changes to day. "So you want French toast?"

"YES!" squealed Gwen like a fangirl. She jumped up and down for a moment or two. "I'll be down in a minute! Just let me get dressed!" The redhead fled the room to get dressed, towel nearly falling off in the process.

Lily gave Kevin's motionless body one last prod with the skillet before shrugging and heading downstairs to make her beloved daughter some French toast.

Five hours later, Kevin woke up all alone in Gwen's room with a splitting headache. "Why does it feel like I got hit with a skillet?"

* * *

**A/N: I love Gwen's mom. Review or she'll hit you with a skillet.**

**~Sky**


	5. Verdona, Meet Cell Phone

**A/N: Honestly, I think I'll have the most fun with Verdona on these. It'll be good…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any associated characters.**

* * *

Gwen picked up her cell phone. "Hello?" she asked, having not recognized the number on her caller ID.

"Kiddo!"

The redhead immediately felt like bashing her head into the table. Ever since Verdona figured out what a cell phone was, Gwen had been almost afraid to see her grandmother. And somehow, Verdona had gotten her granddaughter's cell phone number. The young Anodite had dreaded the day. "Hi, Grandma." Gwen tried to keep from sounding glum, but it was hard.

"Kiddo, how have things been going? Your cousin taught me how to text the other day! He showed me where all the letters and things were!" Her grandmother sounded ecstatic on the other end of the line. "He even showed me how the phone opened and how there are more letters and numbers!"

Gwen loved Verdona, but some things were a bit ridiculous. The redhead also chose to ignore her cousin for the next two weeks for giving her grandmother her cell number. "Everything's fine," she replied, answering her grandmother's first question. This was the day she had been dreading. "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm just texting your little friend Curtis."

Curtis? Gwen had to run through her memory to think of who- Oh God. "Grandma, his name's Kevin, not Curtis."

"Ben said his name was Curtis," commented the old woman on the other end of the line, her voice distant as the girl was put on speakerphone so Verdona could text her granddaughter's boyfriend. "He's in my contact list as Curtis."

"His name's Kevin," repeated Gwen, trying not to smack her head into the wall or onto the desk she sat at. It was ridiculous how stubborn her grandmother was. Verdona just couldn't get it through her thick skull that some things aren't meant to be changed.

"Well he looks like a Curtis to me." Verdona's tapping on the other end of the line as she texted Gwen's boyfriend resonated to the girl's end of the line.

"It's Kevin, Grandma." The redhead didn't want Verdona texting Kevin, let alone calling him Curtis all the time. She couldn't imagine how Kevin would manage not to kill someone.

A long silence ensued. "That's it, I'm renaming him Curtis."

Gwen's forehead hit the desk and she groaned. How would her boyfriend survive a midlife crisis of identity theft at seventeen?

* * *

**A/N: Verdona… She's fun. I always get a kick out of the name Curtis now. So reviews are appreciated! Don't ignore that little button below!**

**~Sky**


	6. Kenny Just Has Bad Luck

**A/N: Popped into my head yesterday and had to get it out today.**

**Disclaimer: I own Skylark and Eliza in their brief cameo appearance here. That is all. Everyone else mentioned: Man Of Action owns them, not me.**

* * *

"How was your day?" Ken asked his best friend as he dropped his backpack that weighed at least a hundred pounds onto the floor of the Levin kitchen.

Devlin picked up a mini-tomato from the box he had pulled out of the fridge and popped it into his mouth. "I got two papers due next Thursday," Devlin replied, tossing his best friend one of the little red fruits that he had been munching on so avidly. "I also have a whole engineering project to finish this weekend, but most of it's done, so I just gotta assemble it." Devlin's blue eyes shifted from his after school snack to his best friend. "How was your day?"

Ken collapsed into the chair beside his best friend and leaned back, face turned to the ceiling's skylight. He snacked on the little fruit thing before delivering his pains of the day to Devlin. "Today was horrible," he groaned before suddenly smacking his face down on the table like he has just lost all control over his muscles.

Devlin popped another tiny tomato into his mouth. He knew this routine well enough. Ken would start with a question that would seem innocent enough. Today's question was the "How was your day?" bit that would suddenly snowball into something horrible. The eighteen-year-old Levin boy has caught onto his best friend's antics over the years that they were raised practically side-by-side. When Kenny asked a question that seemed too formal to be natural, he wants you to ask him the same exact thing because he has something to say. And Devlin rolled with it.

The story of Kenny's horrible day began to tumble from his mouth like a river let loose from a dam that had been holding it back. "I walked to school because no one's taking me to get my license and a dog ripped my jeans. Right in the butt."

"Let's keep this PG," suggested Devlin as he ate another tomato. He knew he'd have the whole box done by the time Kenny finished this story.

Ben's son continued. "I'm smart-" Devlin bit back a comment. "-and I keep a spare pair of jeans in my locker at all times, you know? Tryin' to be all smart and stuff and come prepared and those jeans are so tight that I'm walking around like I'm in a monkey suit or something."

"I'm pretty sure you'd fit better in a monkey suit," remarked Devlin with a ghost of a smile dancing across his pale lips. He ate another tomato thing. He couldn't help that one. It was too good. He kept quiet on the smart part, but monkey suits were irresistible.

Ken let out another long, exhausted sigh. "You know what? Just because you're built like your dad and 'cause you're practically made of muscle does not mean you have the right to go around and make fun of the rest of us for being small people."

Pausing mid-munch, Devlin mulled over this for a moment until a cocky grin crept across his features. "Actually, I think it does," he replied in a smug tone that he had picked up over the years. "And I wouldn't say you're small exactly." Devlin tilted his head to one side. "Scrawny is more like it."

Kenny huffed with obvious irritation before continuing once again. "So, as I was saying, I'm walking around in a monkey suit and then some chick flings open her locker and slams the door into my face." He pointed to a slightly brownish ring around one of his eyes. "She was a moron in a skirt."

"Aren't they all?" asked Devlin as two of his younger sisters pranced in, both wearing skirts. Because Sky and Eliza were just that adorable. And then pranced back out after kidnapping a fresh pan of brownies. And Devlin was eating tomatoes. How had he missed the brownies?

Ken snapped in front of Devlin's sapphire eyes before continuing. "And so then I'm walking up the stairs, trying to get to Chemistry before Mr. Browchen closes the door and I do a faceplant on the stairs right in front of Lindseay-"

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I know, right? She's hot!" Kenny ran a hand through his short brown hair. "And so she actually steps on me-"

"Dagger through the heart," commented Devlin, shaking his head. After staring at each fruit for a moment, he picked another tomato out of the box. He wanted to be exact in which one he wanted to eat.

"She's a moron."

"In a skirt," added the Levin boy.

"And so later, I decide to skip the stairs because I know I'll see her again and I ask one of the teachers to let me use the elevator instead of the stairs and they put a key in the lock thing and the doors open and I hit the button on the thing and the doors close, right?" Ken took a breath from such a long sentence. "And then it starts moving. And then stops. Like, right between floors."

Devlin couldn't help but snicker.

"So, after two hours of being trapped in an elevator, I finally get out with the help of that fireman that your dad knows-"

"Jim?" asked Devlin, one black eyebrow raising questioningly.

"Mhm," responded Kenny.

A short laugh escaped Devlin. "Jim is awesome. He always brings tacos."

As if Kenny's day wasn't bad enough, he folded his arms angrily across his chest and stated, "Jim didn't bring me any tacos..."

"It's a family thing," said Devlin, waving a hand to shoo away the unwanted subject. "Back to your 'horrible' day."

"And Lindseay's standing there staring at me when I step out. Half the school was there." Kenny snatched another tiny tomato from the box. "It was just _bad_."

Devlin shook his head sullenly while making a "tsk tsk" noise.

"I also got a paper cut in History, I bashed my head into a locker while I was walking and texting, and I have a 'Hamlet' paper due tomorrow, three Spanish worksheets, a whole Chemistry chapter to summarize, and an Advanced Trigonometry test tomorrow to study for." Ken was eager to groan again to put extra emphasis on his misery.

"Anything else?"

"The dog got me again while I was walking home," moaned Ken, popping his tomato in his mouth before looking to get another one.

The final tomato in the box just sat there for a moment. Devlin eyed Kenny and Kenny eyed Devlin. A small battle ensued and, needless to say, the Tennyson boy ended up on the floor while the Levin teen munched on his well-won tomato.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I love those boys… Review please!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. Props to anyone who can tell me where Jim's from!**


	7. Aggregor and Gene Simmons

**A/N: Short little one for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or anything else mentioned in this story! TAKE THAT!**

* * *

"I hate this planet," growled the Osmosian to his minions that were shuffling around and organizing things around their leader. "But they do have decent music," muttered Aggregor, talking mostly to himself.

And the minions kept walking by, ignoring their leader's monologue to the air.

The Osmosian clapped twice. "Turn on the music!" he insisted fiercely, amber eyes glittering with readiness to hear the greatness of one of his favorite Earth bands.

One or two of the robotic beings moaned quietly to themselves. And in a moment or so, one of the henchmen was over by the control panel and turning on the music that blared through the surrounding stereo system.

The sounds of KISS's song "Rock 'n Roll All Night" began to scream throughout the entire ship, sending more drones groaning and moaning. It was probably the billionth time they'd heard the song that week and it was getting tiring.

The cover art for the album came up on the screen since Aggregor had last updated the software on the massive spacecraft of his. He liked having the newest technology despite the fact that Earth's electronics were of such low standards compared to the rest of the universe.

His eyes, the color of dying crimson embers in the ashes of a burnt out fire, analyzed the images of the four men on the cover art. Aggregor's eyes settled upon one for a long moment. And then he reached over and pulled up a holographic computer screen to do his research upon.

The man typed in the band's title and found the name of the singer he was looking for. And the monologue began again.

"I could be him, couldn't I?" mulled the Osmosian as he stroked his chin in a fashion that resembled him having a beard. But he didn't have one. The motion was wasted on him. "We look a lot alike." His gaze briefly flitted to the minions that were pretending to listen to him only so not to be killed on the spot. "He's as pretty as I am. Of course, his hair isn't nearly as luscious as mine, but not everyone is perfect."

He let himself listen to the music and tap his massive metal staff along to the beat of it. He certainly had a soft spot for Earth's music.

"He's got quite a long tongue," noted the Osmosian, still rambling on and on and on. The long-haired man stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes to look at it. "Is my tongue as long as his?"

"Of course," chimed one of the minions in a clearly robotic voice. It was a lie, obviously. Gene Simmons had a very long tongue and there probably wasn't anyone in the world who could have a longer tongue than him.

"Good, good," muttered Aggregor, still thinking things through and enjoying the lulling sound of the rock music.

And yet, he kept rambling. "I do believe we were twins separated at birth," he concluded with a smile of false cheer. "My mother always did hide secrets from me before I killed her..." Aggregor kept tapping his staff to the rhythm of the music. "He is clearly a human and therefore I will claim no relation to him in any way."

The henchmen just wanted him to shut up and turn off the music...

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. In retrospect, I totally see that he's OOC... For that, I apologize, but he _does_ look like Gene Simmons...**


	8. Vilgax's Prank Calls

**A/N: Time for the alien everyone loves to hate… VILGAX! This one was inspired by The Devious Angel's story "Random phone pranks!" I do love those random phone pranks…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. BEN 10 WEEK!**

* * *

The big green alien picked up his phone and then began to dial. Had he spent the last twenty minutes trying to find Ben Tennyson's phone number? Of course he had. After all the times he'd been beaten by the stupid Omnitrix bearer, it was finally time for some sweet revenge. And this sweet revenge… entailed… prank calling.

Yes, Vilgax had finally found the fun of prank calling people. He had practiced a couple times on Kevin and Gwen before finally moving on and contacting the idiotic Tennyson boy himself, the humongous alien grabbing his phone and immediately dialing up the number he had gotten for Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.

"Hello?" came the voice of the brunette through the phone, accompanied by the munching of him with his chili fries.

"Is Wingledoozenhorfen there?"

"Um… no?" Ben wasn't sure how to answer stupid questions. He wasn't sure how Gwen did it for him all the time.

"Watch the meat!"

"What meat?"

"There's a hole in my spoon!"

"Isn't that a fork?"

"Fall down the stairs!"

"Um, I should hang up now..."

"Ballet! Ballet!"

Ben almost hung up. But how often did people really prank call him that weren't Kevin? "Um…"

"Chicken liver, you scurvy dog!" Vilgax was almost enjoying this too much.

"Scurvy what now?"

"My socks are on fire! My socks are on fire!"

"Well jeez, how did that happen?" Whoever this guy was, Ben was sure enjoying this phone call.

"Jamba Juice doesn't sell enough coffee!"

"Duh."

"Chicken wings, chicken wings, wing chicken!"

"You… never mind."

"Bacon!"

"Francis?

"Jim Bob the fisherman has your order of pandas ready." Vilgax was glad he didn't laugh. Now he felt like the random level he was at was just perfect.

"What order of pandas? I didn't order any pandas!"

"I have corn. Do you have corn?"

"No…"

"Have you done your taxes?"

"What taxes?"

"Head butt children off the side of the boat."

"Yeah, I don't think so…"

"Blonde ladies from Applebee's."

"I already have a girlfriend…"

"Big balls."

"Small forks." Ben grinned at his witty little comeback.

"Jonas Brothers."

"…no thank you?"

"The circus is your best friend."

"Kevin's my best friend…"

"The dog won't sleep 'cause he hasn't eaten the cat today."

"The cat can be eaten multiple times?"

"Two plus two is fish."

"Well, duh!" Ben always knew that two blue two was fish.

"Jello."

"Do you know what that stuff's made of? The yellow has hamster pee in it…"

"Flowers are delicious."

"Ooo, which ones?"

Vilgax wasn't sure why Ben even asked that… "Timothy McGee."

"Who's that?"

"Flounder doesn't know how to sing."

"Um… I think I want to hang up now…"

"But Victoria's Secret just got in the bra that you ordered!"

At that, Ben was quiet for a long moment.

Vilgax wasn't about to let him hang up. Not yet. "Jumpin' on the bed!"

"My mom says I'm not allowed to do that."

"Chicken wings!"

"You said that earlier…" Ben was quickly finding this lame.

"Drive your car with your feet!"

"It's not built like Fred Flinstones," pointed out the Tennyson boy.

"Politics will kill us all." Vilgax's voice was completely serious.

"Yeah, I hate evil dictators, don't you?"

Vilgax hung up. Ben had still dissed him without even trying. Insolent child...

* * *

**A/N: Ah, if you didn't notice the references to like five hundred other things in there, it's not nearly as funny. Not sure how McGoogle came up in there… But he did. Anyways, review!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. Happy Ben 10 Week!**


	9. Googling Noodles with Cooper

**A/N: Cooper… was so neglected in the last episode… that I had to write about him. Just so he feels loved, ya know?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Cooper had a bad habit of getting bored at his computer. He was a technological genius, sure, but not even being brilliant could chase away the boredom that plagued his mind. He was just tapping on his keyboard. Random words were being plugged into the search bar. A heavy sigh erupted from his chest as he continued his tapping on the keyboard. Tap. Tap. Tap tap. Tap.

Was he bored senseless? He was bored to the point that he wanted to watch Spanish soap operas online. And he couldn't even speak Spanish.

Was he bored senseless? He was bored to the point that he wanted to learn how to fix a car like Kevin could.

Was he bored senseless? He was considering taking Rubik's Cube and giving it to Manny to see how long the Tetramand would play with it before he just smashed it to pieces.

Yes, Cooper was bored senseless. Better yet, he was bored to tears.

Cooper moaned, banging his head against his laptop's keyboard. When he looked up, he noticed that he had subconsciously typed in the word "noodles". The blonde boy arched a blonde brow and continued on his quiet quest to find what his accidental typing had done to keep him entertained. Hey, it was better than nothing, right?

So the boy looked at his Google search bar and slowly moved his cursor up toward the little images link that would send him to pictures of noodles. And he clicked.

Pictures of noodles came up. Tons and tons of noodles. And a picture of Spock from "Star Trek". Cooper almost couldn't believe it. The third result was a picture of the Vulcan. His pristine blue eyes widened a little bit, not just from shock, but because he almost found it funny. One of his movie icons came up while he had been searching for noodles.

"Is that Spock?" asked Alan, watching from over his friend's shoulder after just having walked in from his training session with their mentor, Magister Tennyson.

Cooper looked over his shoulder to see the half-Pyronite standing there with a slack jaw and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Spock amongst many, many pictures of noodles. "Uh-huh."

Alan was quiet for a long moment. Then he finally found his voice. "Wow, that's weird." He then proceeded to walk off.

After watching his friend walk off, Cooper went to scroll through the noodle pictures some more, curious to see if he could find another image of Spock amongst all the ramen and tortellini.

* * *

**A/N: Kass actually did that… Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Sky**


	10. Charmcaster's Partner Auditions

**A/N: An update long overdue…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Next." Charmcaster instructed, waving Vulkanus off as soon as he had come in. Of course she needed a new partner. After the mishap with Zombozo, she still saw potential in such teamwork. She just had to find the right person. Another thing that related to the failure with Zombozo was Vulkanus. So she'd dismissed him without another thought.

The next one to come in: Darkstar.

She looked him over. She'd heard his record. And she was holding it in her hands. Many misdemeanors. Enough of a record to make him high on the Most Wanted list across the galaxy. Just the mask and the all black wardrobe already intrigued her. So she waved him over, figuring "What's the worst that could happen?"

He stood there, his hands at his sides, his eyes dark behind the mask. "Charmcaster."

"Darkstar." Her response was as if she knew him, like an old friend, bitter and resentful. Because, looking at his files, they had the same sort of criminal history, almost always running up against Ben Tennyson and his lame little sidekicks who usually ended up kicking their butts. If they couldn't stop them alone, what stopped them from doing it together?

"You want a partner." A statement, not a question. He needed just as much help as she did.

"No doubt we both need it." She shoved some paperwork away. (Her office was an abandoned apartment building. It could've been worse. A warehouse was the second option.) "And I see we have the same problems. We both want Gwen dead, but Kevin somehow keeps getting in the way, the little weasel."

The energy vampire shifted on his feet. "He does seem to be quite problematic at the worst possible moments." His harsh voice echoed through the empty space.

"And why have you lost to them so many times?" questioned Charmcaster, pushing a few stray strands of silver behind one ear to keep it out of her dark eyes. Her gaze flitted up to see the moonlight glinting off the metal of his helmet.

"Kevin, mostly," he confessed reluctantly. "Gwen as well." He remembered how she'd turned him into this hideous monster in the first place… And then how he'd gotten turned back… And how Kevin had ruined that… And how he'd been turned back again… And how Ben had ruined that…

It just wasn't getting any better, really. Although if he had to look at each of them like they were a problem, Kevin was easily his biggest one. The big brute was such a pain… Always ruining everything. Always.

"And how do you suggest we plan on stopping them once and for all?"

Her question posed quite a problem for him. Because honestly, he had no idea on how to stop them. If it wasn't Kevin draining the energy back, it was Gwen beating up on him. And if it wasn't them, it was Ben. Ben Ben Ben, always an annoying little jerk with an ego the size of Texas.

"I can join in on any plans you have."

Well, he wasn't making any impressions, she wasn't sure if he even knew what he was doing or if he had an endgoal like she did, and he'd lost more battles than he'd won. Not to mention the fact that he'd actually teamed up with them once in the Highbreed war. (Traitor.)

"Next."

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**~Sky**


	11. Tree Banter with the Boys

**A/N: Christmas drabble. Reusing Devlin and Kenny 'cause they're just freaking awesome. I couldn't resist. And yeah, with this Imma hafta reuse characters or else I'll run out pretty fast x.x**

**Disclaimer: Do I own? No.**

* * *

"Your dad gave you your own Christmas tree," asked Devlin a bit submissively, looking over the massive green tree. It was only maybe two feet taller than him, topping out around eight feet. For some reason, he actually felt short. Which was a weird feeling for him. "We don't even get a tree some years."

"Remember that one time your dad chopped down that one sacred tree on that one planet?" laughed Kenny from the other side of the tree, hauling out strands of multi-colored lights and setting them on the floor while Devlin looked on at the massive pine, black gaze only flitting over for a heartbeat before falling back on the huge holiday tradition that Kenny held all to himself this year. "That was great."

"Every now and then, he'll find orange goo in his ear from when the natives attacked him. Tree sap. It's nasty stuff." After reflecting fondly of the memory of his father coming back home that night with a tree that was big enough to fill Times Square and covered in tree sap, Devlin looked to the pile of lights and then at the next armful that Ken was hauling out while looking a little red in the face at the load. "Do you want help?"

"Naw, I got this." He went back for a third load of lights, giving a sigh of irritation at how much work he had to do. And part of him didn't want his best friend touching the lights. Not with his powers. He'd heard far too many stories over the years of Kevin 11 to ever want to see Devlin turn into something like that.

"...uh-huh..." Devlin kept his hands in his pockets and his knit hat pulled down tight over his forehead and ears (even though he was indoors) while he watched his weak friend work to move garland now, thick, heavy piles of golden shiny whatever it was. Plastic, maybe? He never knew. They generally just strung popcorn and hoped it wasn't all eaten by the time the actual holiday rolled around. "Good luck with that. I don't think you'll live to see it finished."

Kenny shot his best friend an almost pouting look with twisted lips and sad eyes. "You're such a cynic."

"I prefer 'pessimist', Kenny." Devlin pulled his hands out of his pockets and took the garland from the Tennyson, willing to move it rather than the lights. A slightly teasing tone hung in his words as he added, "Get it right."

Kenny blew raspberries at him with a childish gleam in his jade eyes. He put his hands on his hips and stated, "You're a terrible friend."

"Now that you say that, when your tree falls on you, I won't be there to help." Smugness laced his dark features. He dropped the garland in its own pile and shoved his hands back in his pockets resolutely. "Karma. Don't mess with it. It likes to bite sometimes."

Aggravation with a playful tinge passed like a shadow across his slightly tanned face. "Don't even start on me about falling trees, okay? That one year I pushed the tree down and impaled your dad with a branch, that was a complete accident!" He was waving one hand to dismiss any accusations while the other carried a decent sized box of fragile ornaments; he looked about ready to drop it.

"He still hates you for that." The Levin boy wore his signature smirk. His sapphire gaze passed to Kenny again. "But I'm pretty sure he's doing alright. It was nearly ten years ago."

"And I was five!"

"And you were five." Devlin knew the excuses wouldn't change Kevin's mind. Age didn't matter; it was the survival that mattered. And the elder Levin had dismissed the blame after the years although Devlin still enjoyed bringing it up to see the panic on Kenny's face. "Anyways, he likes showing it off as a battle scar. Makes him a very hot topic when we go to the beach and he insists on taking his shirt off. Which is basically every time we go to the beach."

Kenny's jaw dropped and he almost dropped a large load of ornaments, nice glass angels his mother had inherited years and years ago. "Here, Dev, impale me with the tree! I need a battle scar for the beach!" He set down his box and stood on one side of the tree with his arms out like airplane wings and his face tilted to the ceiling. "Push it over now!"

A deep breath and a quick but calming countdown from five to one later, Devlin was saying, "Have I mentioned how stupid you are lately?" There were days when he wondered how he'd become this weirdo's best friend, but then he reminded himself that their parents were friends and that that was enough to cement it all for an eternity.

Kenny opened on eye to check his nonexistent watch. Really, he just looked at the faceplate of the Omnitrix and made a rough guess, saying, "Not in the last twenty minutes, no."

"You're stupid."

"If a tree falls," began the Tennyson while stroking a fake beard and moving back to retrieve more boxes, "will I be impaled by it?"

Devlin unleashed a quick, snarky laugh before imitating his friend and asking in a near perfect mimic of Ken's voice, "If Kenny gets impaled by a falling tree, will he be any stupider?"

* * *

**A/N: Boy banter is love. So are reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	12. Boys and Bananas

**A/N: Haven't done one of these in a while… How about it? Set prior to "Plumber's Helpers".**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own. Yeah, bite me.**

* * *

"Manny," sighed Pierce, "can you please stop poking me with the banana?"

The Tetramand grinned broadly and a devilish gleam caught in his eyes. "Nope."

For as long as Helen could remember, those two had been best friends. Manny was the brawn and the attitude, always too headstrong, willing to jump into the wrong situations at any given moment. Pierce was his opposite, levelheaded, mild-mannered, spunky, to say the least. They complemented each other perfectly like Bonnie and Clyde or Rose Tyler and Doctor Who.

It was like they were meant to be best friends. Which was probably how Manny had come to join their little duo to make it a trio. Because they hadn't always been hunting scoundrels like this, and they hadn't always been living on the run.

There was once a time when they were happy, peaceful, civilized-

"Manny, I swear I'll stab you if you don't stop poking me with the stupid banana!"

Manny teased, "But I'm not touching you, P."

"How many times have we been over this?" He slapped his hand to his forehead and dragged it down his spiked face, eyes already filled with irritation. "It's _Pierce_. Seriously, do I _look _like a rapper or something?"

Helen watched from the doorway as the two kept arguing. No. It wasn't always like this. But the arguments were pretty normal in the strained friendship. It wasn't that they clicked on an emotional level, but rather that they were outcasts of the same society, a pair of misfits to only find solace in each other.

She'd just wormed her way in for being Pierce's little sister.

Her brother was the glue that held their team together, keeping them from killing each other even though he and Manny were practically going to strangle each other on a daily basis. It was almost funny if they weren't serious. Pierce's spikes would get longer with every word Manny said, and Manny would always start flexing right before he was about to throw a punch.

That was why it was so good for her to be around: to keep them from killing each other, the voice of reason between the brothers.

"You will lose your banana."

"You can't take my banana from me!"

"Wanna bet?" A challenge flared up in Pierce's blue orbs. "Because I'm pretty sure that banana won't be the only thing getting stabbed. Like maybe your face!" The spikes flashed out, sending Manny towards the door like a man on fire.

No. It wasn't always like this. But she did enjoy the moments when they weren't fighting for their lives, but rather fighting each other.

The cry rang out, "Helen! Helen, he stabbed me!"

She sighed and rolled towards where the two boys had disappeared to before calling out, "Pierce, he's a moron, let him go!"

* * *

**A/N: Um, review? (:**

**~Sky**


End file.
